Hunters of the Night (The Mortal Instruments)
by buckyromanoff
Summary: After Jace crosses sides to Valentine Morgenstern, the Lightwoods are reeling. The Clave bent on convicting him, numerous patrols and searches are conducted to find him whilst Alec and Isabelle are at odds on how to find their brother. Meanwhile, Clary struggles to come to terms with Jace's departure and her relationship with Simon as Magnus deals with Camille's secrets.
1. Blood son

Based off Shadowhunters TV show (season 2 speculation) + The Mortal Instruments Series

\- I do not own any of the characters

\- As in the tv show, there will be 7 P.O.V (I may also do Valentine): Clary, Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus and Luke

\- Shipping includes: Malec, Sizzy and Clace (all canon) + Lukelyn (maybe)

...

Chapter 1

Clary P.O.V

The lead numbed her hand, a tiny consolation in the mess that Valentine had created. She felt empty inside, her blood brother was gone but she never really had him for long in the first place. What has it been? Only a few weeks, and yet so much has changed. She felt as though she had lived a lifetime in the shadow world.

She sighed, sometime between starting her drawing until now, she had stopped carving Jace's face and instead, on his back where she shouldn't really know, she drew a set of wings. _An angel_ she had thought to herself. So overrated. Where had this blood gotten her? The paper was being scrunched before she could stop herself and she threw it on the floor. It bounced with a small sound as it ricocheted off the wall and she felt incredibly dissatisfied. Usually, art could calm her but it was futile considering the only thing she could draw was Jace.

She stood up, leaving the ball of paper on the floor and pushed her drawing book onto the bed. Her feet felt for the training shoes neatly tucked beneath her bed and she made her way towards the sparring room.

"Clary." She turned around slowly, her hands on her hips, a pose she was sure she had never seen herself attempt before. Alec stood before her, a good head and shoulder above her, she wondered how Isabelle did it, so much shorter than her brother but still she could manage to intimidate him. Clary had assumed it was the fierce, defiant look in her eyes that she always wore lately, not too dissimilar from herself.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his tone none too different from a demand. It was strange, Jace was his parabatai, but out of all of them, he seemed to be the least upset, affected. In fact, he acted almost the same. Always bossy, still rigid, never a smile on his face and his arms crossed over, disapproving.

"To Luke's." She was thinking of going to spar, but a lie had miraculously found its way out of her mouth instead. Alec appeared apprehensive, as though he was going to stop her from going but a giggle broke out through the hallway. It was Isabelle, but she was obviously with company. Alec frowned slightly and turned away, striding towards his sister's room and Clary took it as the opportunity to leave. She couldn't really bear to stay in the institute any longer, every wall seemed to hold a bad memory.

...

Isabelle P.O.V

She had her arms wrapped around Simon, his shirt was pinned up by the bed and she could see the faint marks of where the vampires had clawed him. She lowered her mouth onto his and he froze, there was a part of her that told her to stop, that she had gone too far but somewhere within her she was aching to continue. An old part of herself resurfacing, the broken version of Isabelle she had tried to push away. Yet, abruptly Simon had heaved himself up, his spine curving from underneath her. Simon kissed her back, his fangs prodding against her lips as he did it and she felt thrilled, more excited than she had ever been. The sudden thought of danger invigorated her, it made her heart pound.

"How am I doing?" Simon asked.

"Clary will love it." Isabelle replied, breathing down his neck as the door broke open. Seeing the panicked expression on Simon's face, she regretted not locking it. He tried to squirm away but Isabelle held him there, stuck in that position.

"No seriously." Simon's adam apple jumped. "It's your brother." Isabelle sighed, retreating off Simon, she noticed the vampire was shaking and she suddenly felt guilty. He was afraid of Alec.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked indignantly, sliding on her top, watching her brother closely who was stiffly facing the wall to the side.

"Do you have any idea how risky that is? He's a vampire, Isabelle. The guy doesn't know how to control his thirst yet." Alec looked really angry, and she slowly edged away from the bed. Ever since Jace, his temper has been slightly intractable.

"He drank beforehand. Didn't you?" She turned to Simon, he didn't speak as he shoved his feet in his shoes, his finger scratching his head nervously. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Besides." She added a little flippantly. "We're not dating. I'm helping him with his relationship problems. You know Clary-"

"That's the problem." Alec interrupted, apparently forgiven. "I don't think she's here to stay anymore. She's gone to Luke's. I didn't stop-"

"Clary?" Simon repeated, his voice high-pitched, Isabelle glanced his way, he looked deeply concerned.

"I'm going to go find her." Simon spoke quickly as though he was in a rush. He scampered towards the door, sidestepping Alec who didn't move, and proceeded to run out. Isabelle was left glaring at her brother. He didn't say a word but she knew he was profoundly bothered.

"We have mission." He said, his voice was rough and stern and she suddenly felt horrible. She felt sick, missions nowadays meant looking for Jace which meant another day with no results.

...

Magnus P.O.V

Camille circled his chair, her long nails scraping against his recently acquired leather. "Why are you here again?" Magnus begged the question, every time she was here, it made him nervous. When she came, it was either for a favour or to simply torment his relationship with Alec, which was already fragile as it is.

"I have news concerning your boyfriend." Camille offered, her smile creeping up his conscience.

"There have been sightings of your boyfriend's...what's his face? The blonde-" Camille played with him, time did nothing to dampen her personality. If anything, she was just as manipulative than she has ever been.

"Jace." Magnus answered, his fingers whipping up wine, he felt starved.

"Yesss. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Camille elaborated helpfully, emphasising the last word. Magnus' eyes flickered up towards her at the mention of Morgenstern. Lightwood, he wanted to say but blood was blood.

"Where?" Magnus asked, slouching forward. He had been tracking him for weeks with Isabelle, but to no avail, nothing. Not a single trace of the boy. Camille tsked, she looked ravenous as she snatched his glass of wine.

"Payment." Camille reminded and he stood up off the couch, walking towards his potions. She took a sip of his wine and poured it over his plants, the leaves drooping. She made her way to Magnus, swaying her hips and he thought for the briefest moment that maybe she was just lonely.

"You know the payment you require, I cannot give you." Magnus gazed her way and Camille sighed, walking up behind the warlock. She was wearing a black dress, a dress she knew he liked but seemed to be increasingly ignorant of the fact that what they did share was nothing close to the love he felt for Alec.

"Once upon a time, you had no problem giving it to me." Camille remarked, squeezing his shoulders with her slender hands.

"Once upon a time." Magnus repeated. "I did not know what love was."

...

Alec P.O.V

The demon conflagrated into embers and ash and finally disappeared into the night. Water still leaked from the roofs of the building above. There had been a storm, but as quickly as it had come it left, parting a cold front within the city. He suppressed a shiver as he picked up his arrow off the floor. His boots splashing up rain water from a puddle as he bent.

"Alec." Izzy called and he glanced upward. She was standing a bit to the left, facing an alley, her leather jacket tight against her body. The wind blew suddenly and he was overcome with anxiety and worry. Something wasn't right.

"Izzy." Alec started but she was already heading down into the alleyway, her high-heeled boots clicking as she walked along the cobble-stoned ground. He followed her reluctantly and at first as he turned the corner, he couldn't see anything. There was pitch darkness but then as his vision adjusted he saw a figure in the shadows. It was crouched on the ground, near the dumpster, shaking. Isabelle was in front, cautiously treading her way towards it.

Alec held up his bow, pulling back the arrow, his body facing the figure. He watched it closely, the figure was wearing a black coat and as he inched closer he could see a flash of blonde hair. Isabelle continued her approach, her whip uncoiling from her wrist. "Izzy." He warned, that was close enough. She stopped walking and leaned forward slightly. Alec could almost see the shock register on her face.

"Jace." She whispered and Alec lowered his bow slightly, his parabatai rune throbbing. He felt Jace's presence more strongly than he had since their brother had left them, but still he did not put down his bow.

"Isabelle." He cautioned, he could almost see her itching to grab onto the figure, to pull down his hood. "It could be a demon." Alec said slowly, his sister's necklace had been pulsing but now it was a faded red.

"Jace." She said again and the figure turned slowly. The face was no other than his parabatai but he was noticeably injured, bleeding. Blood had seeped through his shirt and into a pink puddle of wet rain. Alec froze, his hands trembling to hold up his bow. It couldn't be.

Isabelle shrieked, rushing toward him and Alec felt himself break into a run. The possibility of the boy before him being a demon had vanished from his head and he was by his parabatai's side within a second. The boy collapsed onto him, and Isabelle was frantically pulling his shirt up for his iratze rune. They gasped in the same instant, his skin was covered with blood, jagged slashes across his abdomen that cut through his runes and he appeared to shudder as thick, blackish blood oozed out.

"Jace." Alec's voice broke, sliding out his stele from his pocket as he fumbled to find his brother's iratze.

"Did Valentine do this to you?" Isabelle's face was pale, she looked shaken as she squeezed her brother's hands. Alec found the rune, thankfully still there and activated it. Jace gurgled and Alec begged him not to talk.

"Valentine." Jace managed, coughing as though he struggled for air.

"Don't talk." Alec said through gritted teeth, attempting to draw another healing rune on him. The flesh burned, it seared Jace's skin but he did not wince. _Did he even feel it?_ Alec wondered briefly.

"Message." Jace grunted, pulling on Alec's sleeve. "From Valentine." Alec froze, watching his brother with wide eyes. Jace reached down, his bloodied hands trailing the fabric of his shirt to his pants and pulled out a note from his pocket, his hand shaking uncontrollably.

Isabelle took it, Alec almost forgetting she was there. "What does it say?" He asked, her eyes were glued to the paper, fingers trembling.

"He wants-He wants." Isabelle tried to say, blinking up from the paper, her eyes shining. Alec snatched it from her hands, huffing. _Offer the blood of a seelie, nightchild and warlock or your people shall suffer a more dire fate._ It was written in demon ichor that stung his hands. "Alec." Isabelle said, her voice tinged with worry. Alec shoved the note into his pocket and attempted to haul Jace up.

"We have to go back to the institute." Alec glanced ahead wearily, the road quiet as he searched for the presence of demons.

Jace's knees buckled underneath him and he slid from Alec's hold, falling back onto the ground, mumbling incoherently. He was facing upward, looking up at mouth of alleyway, where a raven was perched on the roof. "Come on, _Jace_." Isabelle pleaded attempting to heave Jace's arms over her slender frame. Alec grabbed Jace's other arm and shifted his weight, and together they stumbled out of the darkness. A trail of blood streaking over the payment as the bird squawked, its wings flapping as it flew away. "Hugin-." Jace muttered, his voice caught by the wind.

...

Simon P.O.V

Taking the underground tunnels, Simon found himself at Luke's house. It was a small place located next to the old bookstore Clary and him had frequented. Luke had wanted to buy it and settle down if it weren't for his promotion as a police (officer) but now with everything that had happened it seemed like the only possible feat. Simon lifted up the latch at the basement and pulled himself up, the dust burning his throat, or maybe he was just thirsty. Simon patted his jeans down, taking off his blazer for his jacket that lay piled on Jocelyn's old vanity table. Still after all this, Clary left clothes there waiting for him, in the instance of him attempting to sneak into the house. He smiled as he trotted up the steps, creaking the door open in case the sun still hadn't gone down but the house was pitch black. Simon frowned, there were no lights on. He opened the door fully and noticed there was faint glow trailing from the kitchen. He followed it.

"Clary." Simon heard Jocelyn say, her voice was taut and strained almost as though they had gone over this hundreds of times. _They probably have_ , he thought again.

"Your mother's right." Luke said, his voice impossibly low. "We think it's best that you stay at the institute. You'd be better protected. If Jace were to be found, you'd be the first to know."

"You don't understand. They don't tell me anything." Clary argued. Simon pressed his fingertips on the kitchen door, listening in.

"And they never let me go on patrols." Clary continued. "How am I even supposed to find Jace?" Through the gap in the door, Simon could see Clary throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"You're not a shadowhunter yet, Clary. There's still so much for you to learn." Jocelyn's voice was soft, kind and forgiving.

"But I love him, mom." Clary conceded and Simon took a step forward, tripping over his shoelace and stumbling forward. The door slammed open and he fell face first onto the tiled floor. Slowly he reached up for his nose, it stung.

"Simon?" Clary gasped, he pulled himself to feet guiltily. _Impeccable timing_ , he scolded himself.

"I just came to see if you were okay." Simon said, edging away from the door. Jocelyn sighed as inevitably Clary stormed off, her bare feet slapping the floorboards. He sat meekly at the kitchen table, his fingers thrumming weakly against it.

"Are you hungry?" Jocelyn said, breaking the silence. She reached down to open the oven, where she had cooked pie and Simon shuddered.

"He's a vampire now, Jocelyn." Luke reminded, coming to sit next Simon.

"I know but they can still-" She turned around to face Simon who looked mortified at the idea of eating yet and she closed the oven door.

"You know, it's not like I can relate or anything, but she'll come around." Jocelyn offered and Simon smiled, she was better than having no mom at all.

...

Jace P.O.V

The sun burned his body, a white light being held above him that he could not see. Jace felt himself writhe in agony of the heat that radiated within him, storms of hot beaded pain pulsing through his veins. Suddenly, the light faded, a faint pink glow in which only seemed to slightly dampen the stinging fever he felt. His eyes fluttered open and it was strangely dark, the curtains were drawn and he noticed that where he had thought the sun had beared down on him without relent, a candle on his bedside was the only thing that lit up the room.

"Jace." It was Magnus, he had his hands hovering above his body and he looked drained, considerably paler than usual. Jace glanced around the room, he observed that Izzy lay curled up in a chair sleeping beside his bed and in front of it was his parabatai, Alec. Alec sat on the floor, his back supported by the leg of Izzy's chair and his head resting on the side of Izzy's arm as he slumbered.

"Are they-" Jace attempted talk, but his throat was dry and his voice cracked.

"They're okay." Magnus said quietly, clasping his hands together, they were shaking. "But how are you feeling?" The warlock asked somewhat reluctantly and Jace jolted forward, suddenly remembering.

"What!" Jace exclaimed, he was at the institute, this wasn't right. This was never supposed to have happened. Alec jarred awake, his head snapping forward as he pulled himself instantaneously to his feet into a defensive position Jace knew all too well. Izzy only stirred, her eyebrows furrowing into a frown but thankfully did not wake.

"Jace." Alec gasped, stumbling to his parabatai side. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Does Clary know?" Jace cut him off, his tone a little too sharp. Alec hesitated before shaking his head.

"Izzy didn't want to ring her in case you-" Alec trailed off, studying his parabatai. _Didn't make it_ , Jace thought solemnly, briefly aware of how he must look.

"Jace." Alec said softly. "What happened?" His brother paused, Jace did not respond and left with no choice, Alec spoke again. "As soon as they know you're awake, the Clave are going to ask you questions and I need to know enough so I can help you." Alec stopped as Jace turned his head to face the other way, he couldn't say anything. Not about what he had done.

"You can't help me." Jace murmured and Magnus shifted, walking towards the door. The warlock locking eyes with Alec and wringing his hands as he left, obviously leaving the boys to talk.

"Jace. I'm your parabatai." Alec whispered, sitting on the bed next to him. He watched as the bed sunk in slightly and the distance Alec kept from his injured ribs.

"You don't understand." Jace said finally and Alec reached for his hand but he pulled it away.

"I killed someone." Alec paused at what Jace had said, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"That doesn't matter. It wasn't you. You were confused-" Alec persisted.

"No, I wasn't. You just don't understand Alec." Jace's voice rose in pitch, but he looked back at his parabatai. Alec wore a concerned expression on his face, his mouth stretched into a thin line as though people had been pulling him in all sorts of directions lately. Jace lowered his voice, faintly aware that his sister still slept, "I am Valentine's son."

...

Luke P.O.V

Jocelyn tugged on his flannel shirt, silently asking who it was. Luke covered the phone with his hands, motioning for Jocelyn to close the door.

"Alec." He said as Jocelyn moved towards the door, he didn't want Clary to hear in case of bad news. The door shut and she sighed.

"He says that they found Jace." Jocelyn picked up the wet towel and wiped the table down, not looking at him. "What about him?" Ever since she had found out that her son was still alive, she had been distant, not wanting to hear any news that meant he was coming back.

Luke removed his hands from the phone. "Alec." He said in a low voice to the phone. "How is he?" There was a long period of silence on the other side but he could still hear the boy's stagnant breaths.

"He's not the same." Alec revealed and Luke sat down, pulling the chair from underneath the kitchen table. Jocelyn then moved towards the sink, he assumed to pretend that she was washing the dishes. The water did not run.

"I didn't ring Clary because she'd panic-" Alec explained but Luke interrupted, scantily hearing Jocelyn's sharp inhale of breath.

"She has a right to see him, you know."

"I know." Alec replied somewhat bitterly. "But I don't think Jace wants to see her right now." There was long period of time in which both said nothing.

"What's the Clave doing?" Luke questioned, examining a blood stain on the table.

"They've organised a meeting." Alec breathed. "Set for tomorrow morning, to discuss...his future." Luke involuntarily shuddered, remembering what the Clave did to those who they thought were traitors.

"Tell your mother we'll be there." He said finally, hearing the ruffling of paper on the other side of the phone.

"Luke. I don't think bringing Jocelyn and-" Alec started.

"Alec, he's her son. She will see his trial." He gazed at Jocelyn, she was looking outside the window in a daze. She didn't move to face him as he hung up the phone, her hands unconsciously clasping a ring she wore for Jonathan.

"Are you going to tell Clary?" Luke asked softly but Jocelyn didn't reply, she just turned the tap on, water rushing onto the dishes.


	2. Shadowed

Chapter 2

~Shadowed~

 **...**

Clary P.O.V

The night was freezing, the wind like ice, cut against her skin and she regretted not bringing her stele. It was a far walk to central park but she needed a break from Simon, her mom and essentially everyone she knew. She pulled up her hood, counting the steps she took, somewhat daunted by the tall buildings that loomed above her. Even as a shadowhunters she felt just as scared, powerless. She was no one compared to what her surname entailed. _Morgenstern_ , a bitter taste on her lips.

As she drew near the park, she could see the old place where Simon and her had used to hang out and she thought for the briefest moments she wished that maybe she had never come across the shadow world. Perhaps if she hadn't gone to pandemonium, Simon wouldn't have gotten turned into a vampire, Jace wouldn't have gotten kidnapped... _Jace_ , she breathed, a name that could never really leave her. Suddenly, she was pushed back, her spine hitting the brick wall and her head as if from whiplash, slammed against it. Her hood slid, and her red hair once pinned up in a bun, spilled over her shoulders in waves. She squinted through the darkness, she was met by dark eyes, dark hair and pale skin. Bright, white fangs pulled out from his bottom lip and she yelled, turning away, recoiling from the vampire.

"No." He said loudly, a hint of an accent in his voice. The vampire's claws were tight against her arms, but he did not let go.

Clary looked at him carefully. Raphael. He looked conflicted and for a very short moment worried. "Raphael." She said disdainfully.

"Clary Morgenstern." Clary flinched at the mention of her surname. Raphael was smiling pleasurably.

"What do you want?"

"Don't worry, sweet shadowhunter. I don't want your blood. Yet." Raphael gestured toward her throat and she glared at him. "You see. Your father's been killing downworlders, draining their blood. Usually, I wouldn't care, but…" Raphael paused, licking his lips almost enigmatically.

"But, what?" Clary urged, her voice high in pitch. She was shocked, she hadn't known about this.

"It concerns my clan. We don't like to be hunted." Raphael revealed, his eyes darting slightly.

"Why do you need me?" Clary asked sullenly and Raphael laughed, his voice echoing off the pavement

"Tell the Clave to find a way to stop Valentine's killing spree or the alliance is over." Raphael's eyes were like pearls in the darkness.

"What, he's your enemy as well, you-" Clary began.

"He's shadowhunter, Clary." Raphael interrupted. "Therefore, a shadowhunter's problem." Before she could respond, Raphael had vanished into thin air. All that was left was the shredded material of her sleeves where the vampire had grasped. She shuddered involuntarily, changing the direction of her walk. The institute surprisingly close as she hurried along the path, her heart suddenly racing to reach it. If the alliance were to be over, it could mean death for the shadowhunters and victory for her father. The sky blackening dramatically at the thought as her hands fisted by her sides, an unprecedented dark feeling settling over her.

...

Isabelle P.O.V

Isabelle woke up to find Alec gone, the bed empty and a pillow thrusted between her head and the arm rest. Sliding off the chair, she noticed that Magnus had disappeared too, and that a blanket had miraculously been thrown on her. Isabelle bent down and blew out the candle that was still burning, she watched as the fire extinguished, leaving ash on the bedside table. She was alone as she walked out, the night abnormally cold at the institute and it was at this moment she suddenly felt herself missing Hodge despite his betrayal. Usually he was walking the corridors, making sure they were all in their rooms, carrying hot chocolate and tea in case he spotted them. It was his way of issuing them to bed and even now as an adult she wished that he was still there to do it, but of course it was wrong. _He's a traitor_ , she chided herself, her heart jumping.

Eventually she found Magnus, lurking around the corridors, playing with his rings. He looked mentally disturbed and worried as if he had received bad news.

"Isabelle." Magnus chimed as he saw her. He was standing outside Alec's room and his expression was shameful.

"I suppose you've seen Alec and Jace leave." She watched as Magnus shuffled uneasily to the side, there were voices coming from inside the room. Isabelle didn't wait for an answer as she strode up to the door.

"Wait." She paused as she registered Magnus' hand on her shoulder. "The Clave has requested a meeting regarding- regarding Jace's future." Magnus looked at her sadly. "I just thought you should know." Isabelle turned the doorknob and walked into the room. Jace was seated on her brother's bed clutching his bruised ribs slightly within his jacket as if embarrassed by it. Alec stood to the side of him, arms crossed and facing against Mom and Dad.

"Isabelle." Her mother said, examining her daughter. "Good of you to _finally_ join us."

"Nobody woke me up." She replied sharply, sending Alec a reproachful look, who turned himself away.

"I have had enough of this arguing." Her mother observed with narrowed eyes. "The Inquisitor comes tomorrow." Isabelle could feel her mother's heavy gaze on her. After the whole trial, her mother had been careful to monitor when and what she left the institute for. "There is nothing we can do about it, so I recommend that you _all_ stay out of trouble. That way, at least she'd be in a better mood."

"Oh, I don't think it could be worse." Jace said, pulling on his bandage, letting loose a couple of threads. "Considering all the deaths being put over my head by Valentine." Her mother clicked her tongue softly.

"We will find him, Jace." She studied her son carefully and Isabelle noticed that she looked fearful. "And he will pay for his crimes." Jace did not look at their mother, but he refrained from talking any further.

...

Jace P.O.V

The cord came down in an arc, a flash of perpetual pain like thick, rapid fire that licked the insides of his lungs. It burned his throat, seared every vertebrae that ran along his spine and smothered his screams in agony.

"Clary Fray." His father said and slowly, he pulled up his head, panting. His face twisted, distorted in unendurable pain that could not be masked and he looked up from underneath his wet eyelashes, blinking - tears had run down his face and contrasted his pale colour. A body, bloodied and dying, dangled by a leash in the cell across him, taught him the punishment of those who decieted his father, but he did not know of a way to abide. Cold, distant eyes met the volatile man in front of him.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He said.

A hand reached up and tugged on a stray strand of hair, peeling it off his scalp. "You see this?" His father motioned and he squinted; his vision blurred with unshed tears. "I made this, I made you. " His body heaved with exhaustion, his neck tired with supporting his head for too long but the man before him held his attention in a vice, in which he could not bring himself to look away. "And I will not hesitate to remake you." Dark eyes rested firmly on him and he felt the weight of them, if anymore possible, that burdened the strain on his body.

"So these are the methods you resort to, to impose loyalty and command on your little, mishap things." He attempted to garner his strength for conviction but he still tired for breath.

His father laughed. "-Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. There's only some I save for a very selected few." He grunted as he pulled against the restraints to near his father.

"I must be very special. Can't be too many that require your fine expertise." He quipped heavily, managing a small smirk that betrayed his inner turmoil only briefly.

"You have a quick mouth boy, but it will not save you." He watched his father with bitter, resentful eyes.

"And it will not save you either. You think I will tell you the truth, but I won't. You know well, I am the product of you, I am in every way the liar you made me to be. " His chest grew taut and his breathing grew shallow as he spoke but he remained still standing.

"Then you have forgotten, as I know my weaknesses, I know yours." He tried to suppress it, but a shudder made way down his spine and it tore at his old wounds that wrapped his torso. His head suddenly too heavy to carry, fell forward, hung down to rest against his struggling chest but a hand yanked his face. By the chin, his head was pulled up to face his father; he was stern and it was a look that strangely resembled something close to fatherly.

"To love is to _destroy_ , Jonathan Christopher." The voice low, as he fought to breathe; his chest refusing to constrict or expand in such a position and his body convulsed with the effort. His father's hand seized his chin with more force, and held it firmly, before he would give in to the collapse of his body. "A lesson, that _you_ found particularly difficult to contend with." His father uttered the words reproachfully and finally released his grip, his body swinging forward against the leash that hung his arms. Panic pooled his vision and an ear-splitting scream reverberated throughout the cell as it came down again.

...

Alec P.O.V

"Jace!" Alec yelled, his hands shaking his parabatai's shoulder desperately. He was writhing in agony, his eyes shut tightly and his hands fisted.

"Jace!" Alec yelled again and finally he woke up, his eyes snapping open. They were blood shot and Alec jumped in shock, his feet hitting the side of the bed. His parabatai took in ragged breaths, his body shivering in a cold sweat.


	3. Heart's Desire

Chapter 3

~Heart's Desire~

..

Magnus P.O.V

"Where is he Magnus? Why won't you tell me?" He watched as Clary threw up her hands and he noticed, like everyone else at the institute, she looked as though she hadn't been sleeping. There were bags underneath her eyes that he never thought possible.

"I don't get it with you people. There's always a secret." Magnus glanced sharply at Clary at the mention of secret, she knew nothing of what was coming, but it wasn't entirely his fault either. "Nothing is ever straightforward!" Clary yelled hatefully. "If this is what all shadowhunters and downworlders are like I don't want a part in this world. You're all a bunch of withholding-"

"Clary." Magnus said patiently. "If Jace had requested your presence, we would've rang you."

"It doesn't matter." Clary said bitterly. "He's my brother, you know that."

"Well. You're here." Magnus pulled up his hand, peering at his watch. "At 3am, early early morning, might I add." Clary scowled and never had he more depreciated her behaviour. "In which, the Inquisitor and Clave members will be here in a mere few hours whilst your _brother_ sleeps and recovers in time for his trial." He paused. "So _what_ exactly do you intend to do?"

"Well then, I'm here for the trial, Magnus Bane." She added. "And to pass on a very important message." Clary crossed her arms, looking much like her mother that it was slightly unsettling.

Magnus sighed. "I just wished you had come with Luke and your mother. It's not safe outside. There have been-"

"I know." Clary interrupted, her voice low. She walked passed him and he couldn't help but pick up on the ripped sleeves of her jacket and the smell of wet rain. He sat down on the chair outside of Alexander's room, his heart tormented by the recent events. He knew he had to choose a side, if anything what they say about the downworlder deaths are true, he would have to side with the downworlders unless he hoped to be outcasted. Camille's voice seemed to echo in his head, _You know what they want. Shadowhunters will never defend you, not even if you marry one of them. You're a downworlder, don't be fooled._

"Magnus." The warlock jolted at the sound, breaking him away from his thoughts. It was Alec, he was standing outside of his bedroom, arms crossed. "I thought you would've left." Magnus stood up, brushing off imaginary dust off his armani pants.

"You still believe that I'd miss the rare opportunity to humiliate the Clave? Not for the world Alexander." He smiled slightly, and Magnus couldn't help but shiver. He loved him, and not even the threat of Valentine could stop that.

"Do you- Do you wanna-"

"Yes." Magnus jumped, walking up to him and he had no idea why. He had no idea why he had to stand inches away from Alec to tell him yes.

"We could-"

"Of course." Magnus interrupted, somewhat unsure for the reason of his obvious keenness to agree.

"I didn't say what we could do." Alec pointed out, his face puzzled.

"Right." Magnus stared at Alec and he noticed that he still had not moved. Their faces so close, their noses could almost touch.

"I'm sorry that we haven't been- There's just so much stress regarding Jace, and now-" Alec stopped talking and Magnus could see his adam's apple bopping as he swallowed.

"I just want you to know that-" he tried again but this time his face falls forward slightly and the softest of touches, as his lips connect with the warlock's. He felt his heart tug, pulling his body towards Alec, but he did not want to move in case he wasn't ready. But then, Alec's hand reached up toward his cheek and locked eyes with Magnus as he neared the warlock's face once more, his chin brushing his hand. Magnus smelt Alec's faint cologne and felt the energy within him swirling as Alec closed the distance between them. Magnus did not wait, did not utter a word as they fell onto each other, their lips clashing as they connected almost as though the peace between them could last no longer.

 **...**

Simon P.O.V

Simon felt the heat rush through his veins, the warmth of blood threading within him and slowly he felt his anger slip away. Clary had been mad and spiteful toward him after she had found he had been eavesdropping, but he thought it was more so due to Jace's absence. Simon knew Jace meant a lot to her but sometimes he thought that her longingness for him was unhealthy, like she felt more than she should.

"Coming here." Raphael noted. "Was courageous." He said, pouring him more blood in his glass. "Considering the last time we saw each other, I ordered them to kill you and your friends."

"Camille isn't the trouble you're looking for." Simon began tentatively.

"Mmm." Raphael confirmed. "It certainly does seem that way doesn't it?"

"You plan to end the alliance." Simon said plainly, gesturing accusingly at Raphael, who took a step back as if he had been shot at.

"Now, who could've possibly told you that?" Raphael questioned, snapping his head toward him. A smile playing on his lips. Simon ignored him, clutching his phone tightly.

"Ending the alliance is a mistake." Simon maintained. Raphael laughed.

"How is your girlfriend treating you?" Simon flushed, his face, he was sure turning beetroot red.

"You see, shadowhunters don't care about us, fledgling. They hope to highlight our supposed barbaric nature and hang us out to dry. Even I admit, that is some low downworlder prospects they have." Raphael said, feigning a surprised expression.

"The only prospect you'll have is a bloodless bat cave if Valentine isn't stopped." He quipped back.

"Finally something we agree on." Raphael sighed, striding towards the mirror as if to admire himself.

"Good. Because vanquishing the alliance, isn't going to impede Valentine." Simon reputed.

"Nooooo." Raphael said slowly. "It will force the Clave to do it for us. We'll just sit back and relax."

"We need them." Simon stuck his foot forward, as if to point out he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"No, I don't think so." Raphael whipped up his hand, combing his hair back. "They need us. The meeting they're holding at the institute, if is any indication." Raphael examined himself in the mirror, reaching for another leather jacket. "Now leave me." Simon didn't move, he just stood there contemplating his next move.

"You are aware, I could kill you right now if I wanted to." Raphael turned toward him and Simon suppressed a jump as he edged away from him, hurrying out of Raphael's room.

 **...**

Alec P.O.V

"Back here again." Jace was smirking, he was sitting up in bed, noticeably better.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but, whatever it was, it was a dream." Alec sat beside his brother, after Jace had woken up he hadn't wanted to talk. Instead, they sat like that, holding each other to calm themselves. Eventually Alec had left, attempting to prod Jace into having another go at sleep, but his brother appeared adamant that he wasn't.

"No." Jace said roughly and Alec looked back at him, surprised. "It was a memory." Alec didn't know what to think, he thought they had all been gone by now. As a child, Jace had nightmares nonstop, to the point Alec was convinced he was crazy but ever since they had become parabatai, the nightmares lessened. It was almost as though their connection meant that the pain they felt was dispensed throughout the both of them, dampening each other's loads.

"Did he do something to you on that ship?" Jace gave him a long hard look, his blue and discoloured eyes hiding something.

"I should never have left my father. He'll hurt you, if he could. At least with him, I could make sure-"

"Whatever he told you, he lied." Alec interrupted, his heart throbbing, he knew was beating simultaneously with Jace's. "I will not leave you. Never."


End file.
